


Cocktease

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings, Teasing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am. Marco is still awake in the study trying to get work done and Eren tries his very best to get him to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Laurel](http://la-la-la-laurel.tumblr.com/) for editing for me and giving me the perfect title for this. 
> 
> Thank you to [AA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance) for inspiring this by mentioning how Eren yells and distracts you, and for tolerating my random ideas in response to yours. One idea I had was this one and it snowballed into this piece.

Papers scattered across the desk flip limply in the desk fan’s breeze. Marco sighs, shuffling a handful of paperwork that he needs prepared by tomorrow. He scratches his nose and checks the clock on the wall. 3am. Why is he still awake at 3am? His yawn turns into a groan. This is not ideal.

“You’re still up?” a voice calls from the study’s doorway. It’s Eren’s. Marco turns to find him leaning against the door in a floor-length bathrobe. A pang of guilt runs through him when he realises Eren’s come out of the bedroom to fetch him. His hair is dishevelled from rolling over in his sleep. His robe hardly sits on him right. He likely threw it on half-awake but Eren doesn’t seem to care as he saunters over, cocksure as ever.

“Yeah…” Marco turns back to his desk to gesture at his organised mess. “It’s…” he considers his progress, “... getting there.”  
Eren hums with a musing disinterest. Although he would never say it, he’s not keen on how organised Marco can be, especially not when he likes to be spontaneous himself.  
“Is it going to ‘get there’ _soon_?” he asks, pulling up pages from the desk with a frown.

“Well… Eren, don’t mess it up. Please…” Marco says with a sense of concern. “I’ve just organised it, and I’m nearly done. You should put them back.”

Eren frowns again, pushing himself up onto the edge of the desk, the paper he displaced in his hands. “You should go to _bed_.” He thumbs through the pages and places them gently down on another section of the desk. “Jean’s out like a light already.”

He smirks and leans back onto a hand. The other fiddles with the tie of his bathrobe. Marco’s eyes wander for a moment, down to the folds in Eren’s lap, before he leans over his desk, eager to get back into his work.  
“When I finish,” Marco repeated, clearing his throat, “doing… this.”

He can feel himself losing concentration, but his will remains. Flipping to the next page, he dives into the paperwork again. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he can see Eren laying the robe to either side of his legs. Marco’s glasses slide down his nose. He notices Eren wasn’t wearing pants beneath it. Marco’s grip tightens on the pen. He shakes his head at Eren’s audacity and refuses to give him the satisfaction of any more than a bemused smirk.

“How…” Eren shuffles back across the desk, delicately moving the papers in his way. “Long…” Each new page moved loosens the robe around him, the sleeves falling down to his elbows, revealing his bare chest under the room’s warm, iridescent lighting. “Do you think…” He leans back, now in the centre of the desk, face pointing towards the ceiling but eyes squarely on Marco. “It’ll take you… to _finish_?” He smirks when Marco finally glances up as Eren wants, emphasising the last syllable with a flourish.

Marco gulps, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He had work to focus on. That’s why he had stayed up. To work and file this all away, not to stare at the way the light moves over Eren’s muscular chest as it rises, the way his triceps flex as he fidgets in front of Marco, those broad shoulders shrugging suggestively, or the way the indent just below his hip bone points down to his crotch. Marco clears his throat. He has better control than that.

Eren twists to his side as Marco blinks his eyes closed, losing whatever focus he thinks he has. Every blink reminds him of his failure. Trying to keep his eyes away is futile, for his gaze lingers back over Eren’s form before him. He’s closer now, lying on his side with one leg across the desk and the other raised, bent at the knee. Eren’s robe is more of an accessory than clothing as it hangs loosely off of him. The pen in Marco’s hand balances weakly there, forgotten.

Marco’s breath hitches as the lace catches his eye. Stretched up and hugging Eren’s thighs, white laced thigh-high stockings hold his attention. Sheer stripes reveal parts of his skin underneath, making them appear far more lovely and delicate. He wants to sink his teeth into them.

Feeling Marco’s focus drawn to him, Eren stares back, stroking his hand up his raised knee then down his thigh.  
“They’re pretty, aren’t they?” Eren muses, stroking up his other leg with a big, dirty grin. Wide-eyed and fidgeting in his seat now, Marco licks and bites his lip. He unbuttons the top button of his shirt. It feels too tight, now. Way too tight. He can not stop thinking of taking it off and pressing himself against Eren. He shakes his head free of the fantasy.

“Y-yeah, they’re… they’re nice, Eren,” he huffs a small nervous laugh and pushes up his glasses again. It’s an automatic tic whenever he wants to focus. It isn’t working. “Now’s not really the time.”

“Ha!” Eren laughs, shuffling closer to the edge of Marco’s desk, the paperwork forgotten now. “It’s the _perfect_ time.”

The robe across his lap is pulled away in the move, revealing a pair of delicate, white french lace panties, not-so-delicately holding Eren’s thick erection, prominently in Marco’s view. Eren spins to face him, seeing the tremor in Marco’s lip, placing his feet to rest on the armrests of the chair, one on either side.

Marco promptly sits back in his chair, chest rising rapidly as Eren leans forward. A lace covered crotch is now displayed right before him, and Marco stares, unable to look away. His own trousers grow tighter as he eyes Eren’s bulge.

Eren sways his body suggestively like it was Marco’s own private show.  
“I thought you had work to do,” his voice a whisper now, yet still loud enough to hear, just to toy with Marco.

Pleased with himself, Eren watches as Marco’s face never leaves the french lace as he answers, “I do have a lot to do.”

“A lot, you say?” Eren teases Marco by running his hand down his own chest, pausing as he reaches the hem of the panties. He checks briefly to see he has Marco’s full attention before rubbing himself through the tight lace over him. Eren shudders at his own touch, excited by Marco’s eyes on him. “What are you going to do?”

Marco finds himself grabbing Eren by the ankles and pulling his legs towards him. A laugh rings out and Marco’s face is tilted up by a finger to look Eren in the eye. Marco almost looks disappointed by the interruption. He grunts a little, waiting for Eren’s next move but Eren does not move at all. Instead he leans forward and whispers into Marco’s ear.  
“You’re going to _come_ to bed now, aren’t you?”  
Marco grips tightly onto Eren’s legs and shudders out a small cry, a pathetic attempt to say yes. Incapable of speech at this point and beginning to whine, Eren leads him back to the bedroom, smiling cheekily from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here]().
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
